1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an abrasive tape to be used for abrasive processing or cleaning of magnetic heads for magnetic recording and reproducing apparatuses and ceramic materials, and to be used for abrasive processing, cleaning, polishing, burnishing, or texturing of various materials.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Abrasive tapes comprising a non-magnetic substrate and an abrasive layer, which is overlaid on the substrate and is constituted of fine abrasive grains and a binder, have heretofore been used widely in abrasive processing or cleaning of magnetic heads for magnetic recording and reproducing apparatuses. The abrasive tapes of this type are also used widely for, for example, a texturing process, with which fine "stripes" are formed on the surface of a hard disk substrate in order to prevent the hard disk in use from sticking to the magnetic head.
In cases where materials to be abraded, such as magnetic heads, ceramic materials, hard disk substrates, ferrite materials, and amorphous materials, are subjected to the abrasive processing, cleaning, texturing, polishing, burnishing, or the like, in which the abrasive tapes are used, scratching flaws ordinarily referred to as the scratches often occur on the materials to be abraded. Also, in particular, in cases where the materials to be abraded are brittle as in ceramic materials, chipping often occurs on the materials to be abraded. (All of the abrasive processing, cleaning, texturing, polishing, burnishing, and the like, belong to the abrasive processing in the broad sense. Therefore, unless otherwise specified, the term "abrasive processing" as used hereinafter means the abrasive processing in the broad sense.)
In order for the scratches and the chipping to be prevented from occurring, it is effective to wet the abrasive tape or material to be abraded by using a coolant liquid or water during the abrasive processing. However, in such cases, the abrasive powder becomes low.